nuclear_thronefandomcom-20200223-history
Y.V. (Yung Venuz)
'' Yung Venuz is a mutant that focuses on offense over all else. Not only does he fire weapons faster than other mutants, he also gets more out of them, gaining a secondary fire mode for every weapon available that increases their damage output at the cost of their rate of fire and ammo.'' Features : Yung Venuz has 20% higher rate of fire on all weapons (if weapons normally have 100% reload time, with Y.V. every weapon has 80% reload time). He starts with a Golden Revolver which is a faster version of the regukar Revolver. Special : Yung Venuz can use Pop Pop to fire a weapon twice with one button press, but with double reload time (with Y.V's passive that is 80%*2 = 160% of the weapon's regular reload time). The amount of shots fired is double what the weapon would normally fire with one trigger pull, ie a Super Crossbow will fire ten bolts, an Assault Rifle will fire a burst of six bullets. : Pop Pop is always a single shot, regardless of the weapon. : Melee weapons do not gain a benefit from Pop Pop and still suffer the halved ready time. This is due to the fact that enemies can't be damaged by a melee weapon while they're in a hurt animation. Y.V's ability creates two swing visuals on top of each other, but will only deal normal damage as one swing puts the enemy into the hurt animation canceling out the second. After all, he's a Gun God. : Pop Pop makes the killed enemy's body fly further which means bodies also deal more damage on impact. Throne Butt and Impact Wrists mutations enhance that effect. Throne Butt : Yung Venuz's Throne Butt makes his special fire off four trigger pulls at once instead of two, reload time is at a three of normal rate (with Y.V's passive that's 80%*3 = 280% of the weapon's regular reload time). Ultra Mutations Gameplay : Y.V.'s Quick Reload ability makes him incredibly competitive in late game as it is a direct increase to damage per second, and boosts the viability of slow reloading weapons such as the crossbow. In the early game Pop Pop allows you to very easily rely on your pistol as it is an accurate one hit kill on bandits, letting you get the Big Chest on the third stage reliably. Pop Pop suffers when using automatic weapons, as it requires you to fire the weapon semi automatically, but can provide dramatic increases in firepower with weapons such as the Super Crossbow. With Throne Butt and a large projectile count weapon you can very easily kill Big Dog in a single shot. : Useful mutations: * Back Muscle - you won't have to worry about running out of ammo as quickly with a larger threshold of ammo to satisfy your trigger happy finger. * Rabbit Paw - using the same logic as the description above for Back Muscle, having ammo to supply Y.V.'s special ability and Throne Butt is very helpful. * Stress - having the lower health may be risky but you can benefit from it increasing Y.V.'s rate of fire even more. * Boiling Veins - since abusing Stress can be dangerous to get the fast fire rate you may want a little safety net. * Strong Spirit - same idea as Boiling Veins, gives you guaranteed defense if you manage to pull your health back to full every time it saves you. * Racing Mind - a great addition to your active ability as getting multiple kills with Pop Pop will reduce it's reload time. * Impact Wrists - Pop Pop makes the killed enemy's body fly further which means bodies also deal more damage on impact. Throne Butt and Impact Wrists enhance that effect. * Eagle Eyes - combined with Throne Butt maksimizes your single target damage even with weapons that have a fixed spread like the Super Slugger or Super Crossbow. Trivia *Yung Venuz is a character from Vlambeer's game Gun Godz. *Y.V's design is a reference to the all seeing eye on the back of a dollar bill. *He likes money and has a lot of it. *When Y.V. spawns, an airhorn sound effect plays and the screen shakes. *Pressing the "B" key with Y.V. will also trigger the airhorn sound and screenshake. * When Y.V's health bar reaches 0 he gets annoyed and teleports back to his mansion on Venus, thus he doesn't leave a corpse behind. Since he is a Gun God, he cannot be killed by mere mutated creatures. * Y.V. has a round cousin that can be seen if you choose Y.V's second Ultra Mutation. * When in his B-skin, Y.V. floats while meditating with his eye closed. He doesn't need to see to kill things. He will also not make any stepping sounds. * Y.V's voice was done by Doseone, who also did the SFX and rap for both Gun Godz and the Y.V's Mansion music. * Y.V. hopes to one day be verified on Twitter #verifyvenuz. Category:Characters